The Hug
by Sushiobsessedwriter
Summary: Poor Reiji doesn't know how to deal with an affectionate woman.


**Hug**

 **Request:** Reiji and reader have a crush on each other or are already dating and it's the first time she can't help but hug him. I imagine his reaction is quite surprised, like 'what is this human being doing I have never seen that before is this an attack why does it feel nice?'

 **Fandom:** Diabolik Lovers

 **Character(s):** Reiji

 **Word Count:** 735

 **Warning(s):** None.

 **Story:**

You loved Reiji, you really did, but holy guacamole was he dense sometimes. He was known as the intelligent Sakamaki –not that any of them were stupid- but when it came to human emotion he had no clue. He studies humans, reads about them and even keeps them in his mansion, so you didn't understand how he couldn't understand that you liked him. There you sat, writing your latest chapter as Reiji read his newest book. However, you couldn't concentrate on your words as he sat with the tips of his fingers pressed against his lips, the lips you so desperately wanted to kiss. You shook off the thought and went back to writing.

Later that evening, the brothers brought out a very old bottle of alcohol and it's safe to say you got a bit tispy. You weren't quite drunk, you were nowhere near as bad as Laito and Ayato, who were yelling at the top of their lungs. You felt the effects more as you tried to leave the room, hand bracing against the wall to steady yourself. The world tilted for a moment but a deep breath had it straightening again.

"You've had too much," Reiji stated.

You jumped out of your skin which made nausea creep up on you. You nodded, more than yourself than to him but you cursed yourself for being such a mess in front of him. Just earlier you wanted to kiss him and now you wanted to get as far away as possible. He landed a hand on the small of your back and guided you toward the stairs. You gulped; they looked a lot bigger than earlier. Reiji rolled his eyes and gestured his arm for you to start walking. You'd never gripped the railing so tight. Once you made it to your room you realized you locked it before going downstairs.

"Where are your room keys?"

You blinked as your alcohol ridden brain tried to remember, not that you would be able to without the alcohol.

"I don't remember."

With a sigh, he moved his hand from the small of your back where it stayed the entire time, and grabbed the door knob. With a sharp twist of his wrist, his vampiric strength broke the handle right off. You stared at the broken metal wide-eyed.

"I'll be sure to have it fixed tomorrow."

You nodded and walked into your now easily-accessible room. It was exactly how you left it with pieces of writing on your desk, animal plushies on the floor and your cushions forming an inviting spot on your bed. You felt your eyes droop at the thought of sleep and made to bid Reiji goodnight. He was busy surveying your room, glasses pushed up on his nose. The light from the lamp in the corner made his hair shine and cheekbones pop.

In the morning you would blame it on the alcohol and his extraordinarily good genes, but you practically flung yourself at him. Your arms wrapped around his waist, head on his chest. You breathed him in; if you weren't already intoxicated you would've been by his sharp, minty smell. His entire body was tense beneath your arms and as your brain finally caught up with your actions, you realized you needed a reason for the random act of affection.

You pulled back slowly, hand still clasped behind his back, "thank you for helping me back, Reiji."

He wouldn't look at you but you swore you saw a faint blush on his face. He cleared his throat and nodded, taking off his glasses and polishing them.

"Goodnight, Y/N."

He left with a short glance in your direction.

REIJI'S POV:

He leaned against the closed door, spying the broken handle hanging off the hinge. He sighed at the mess he'd caused just because he wanted to help you. When you'd…. assaulted him he had no idea what to do. He knew it was a hug, but he was confused as to why you would initiate one but more confused as to why it felt so…. Warm. He felt his face heat up at the memory. Your warm, small, human body against his brought all kinds of thoughts to his head but one was prominent: he wanted to hug you again. He only hoped it wasn't the alcohol and that it would be an occurrence, in his private quarters of course.


End file.
